User blog:Livin4Skating/Merry Christmas Sam
Merry Christmas Sam & Freddie Summary: Spencer moves out of the apartment since Carly is in Italy with her father. Sam and Freddie are alone during Christmas. One shot. Seddie. A/N: Hey guys, it's me SeddieIceCream. I worked pretty hard on this fanfic, so I hope you like it. P.S. The characters get a little bit OOC but that's how the fanfic is supposed to be, so no mean comments about that, thanks. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Normal POV Freddie woke up in his room, it was Christmas Day. Unfortunately, his mom didn't get him any presents because she thought it would be 'too much' for Freddie, and she would think it would turn him into a spoiled brat. Freddie walked in the kitchen where his mom was baking some disgusting breakfast. Freddie made a face. "Um, mom, what are you cooking?" asked Freddie to his mom. "Brussel sprouts with asparagus." said his mom. Freddie made a face like he was just about to puke. "That's for.. breakfast?!" he complained. "Yes Freddie Benson now don't complain. After this I'm giving you a tick bath." said his mom. Freddie rolled his eyes. He went to his room and got dressed, and then he went outside in the hallway of the Bushwell Apartment and stared at Carly's door. "Should I go inside?" he thought to himself. He slowly opened the door and was standing outside the iCarly studio. Freddie saw a blonde girl crying in there. It was Sam. "Carly?" asked Sam over the phone. "Hey Sam! What's wrong?" said Carly over the phone in Italy. "This is the worst Christmas ever." said Sam. She was trying to hold back her tears. "Why?" asked Carly over the phone. "My mom and dad left me, so I'm basically alone." cried Sam. Freddie put a frown on her face. Did he really care about Sam? "I mean, think about it Carls. I don't have you, a boyfriend, a mom or a dad, my life is just a wreck right now." said Sam wiping the tears from her cheeks. The word 'boyfriend' pounded through Freddie's head. He surely remembers dating Sam. "When I come back I'll be there for you." said Carly. "Okay." said Sam, still crying. "I have to go, I have a date, bye Sam, Merry Christmas!" said Carly, hanging up. "Merry Christmas." said Sam. She then hung up the phone. She sat down on the bean bang chair in the iCarly studio really sad. She had stopped crying, but still very sad. Freddie walked in the iCarly studio. Sam looked at Freddie sadly. "Are you okay?" asked Freddie. "What does it look like? Did you hear the whole thing?" asked Sam. "Yeah, listen Sam I-" Freddie started. Sam got up from her bean bag chair. "Save it Benson." yelled Sam towards Freddie. Freddie looked confused. "What are you talking about?!" "Don't act like you don't know. I don't have a mom or dad, you kiss my best friend, and I-" Sam started. "Wait, how did you know that?" he asked curiously. "I saw." "Sam, listen, it was just a goodbye kiss because she was leaving to Italy for a long time, and we care about each other, but as best friends." said Freddie. Sam sighed. "Look, Sam, I've been meaning to tell you this, I'm still in love with you." Freddie said shyly. He blushed. Sam jaw dropped half way. "Really?" she asked, getting closer to him. "Yeah, I have been since I-" Freddie started. Sam put her hands on Freddie's cheek. Freddie looked at it and then looked at Sam in her eyes. Sam then kissed Freddie. 1 second into the kiss, Freddie slowly put his arms around Sam like he was hugging her. After 10 seconds, they let go. "Merry Christmas, Freddie." said Sam, looking into Freddie's eyes. "Merry Christmas, Sam." Freddie said back. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Was this the start of their new relationship, again? Are they going to try out their relationship again? Find out in my next fanfic. :) Please comment down below and tell me what you think! ~SeddieIceCream Category:Blog posts